Hot Mess
by AuroraLamia
Summary: Attacked, Lauren is driven insane by a curse. Bo is called to look after her, only to find that insane Lauren is more aware than she first thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Author****'****s****Note:** _So__I__am__working__on_Elements_and__all__it__'__s__glorious__perviness__and__gnome__stealing.__But__the__Kenzi__to__my__Bo__asked__for__this__because__she__and__I__loooove__crazy__Lauren__in__the__latest__episode__XD.__And__mechanical__bulls.__Oh...hmm...ideas__popping__in__head.__So__um,__yes.__Now,__enjoy__:)__and__ah,__it__didn__'__t__turn__out__the__way__I__thought__XD__but__there__will__be__another__part__to__push__it__back__to__my__original__idea,__just__my__crazy!Lauren__seems__to__have__more__feelings__XD_

Bo grabbed the kicking and screaming Lauren around the waist. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" She dropped the woman as a kick landed on her stomach. Clutching the hit, she looked up at the doctor as she bent over and tried not the whine. Looking at Lauren, she saw a possibility of the problem, three deep gashes ran over her torn shirt, seeping blood.

Turning her head, Bo looked at Dyson with a mixture of worry, fear and questioning.

"We think she's cursed. Trick's working on it." Turning back, she saw Lauren backed up into a wall and crouched down, glaring at Dyson. With a sigh, Dyson's jaw twitched. "I've been dealing with this for the last hour," he muttered. At the words, Lauren's hands ran over the wall behind her as a low growl came from bared teeth.

"You want to trap me- won't get trapped, nah-uh, not again. Not going back, can't make me."

Bo licked her lips and shook head, "Focus," she whispered before stepping forward. She didn't like how insane Lauren looked, to be honest, the woman was scaring her. Desperately she reached out. "Lauren, please, you trust me don't you?"

"I'm not a child!" She snarled. Bo shook her head.

"No, you're not. You're Lauren, crazy intelligent Lauren who seems to have taken too many bitch flakes in her brekky this morning...or crazy flakes," she muttered the last under breath as she slowly stepped forward. "Come on, I'll take you out of her ok? Come back to mine."

"Yours?" She stood up straighter, eyebrows pinched and her eyes clouding over. For a moment, Bo could see the old Lauren, _her_ Lauren in those beautiful, soulful brown eyes.

"Yes, back to mine. It's sanctuary for you remember." She stretched her hand out and slowly Lauren walked over before running and throwing her arms around Bo. Catching her, Bo gasped before laughing, "there we go," she murmured as she stroked the blonde waves. "We'll go back to mine, detox and Trick will find out what's wrong."

"Bo," she nuzzled Bo's neck, "you smell like fairy-floss...because you're fairy?"

"Probably. Now- ow!" Bo grabbed her neck where Lauren bit, "Why'd you do that?" She asked as she rubbed.

"You don't taste like..." her eyes flick and she looks at Dyson. "Back off Dog!" She growls, bearing her teeth again. Groaning, Bo grabs her around the waist and pulls her back. "If he follows us I'll kill him, I have methods, I know how to kill a wolf with a single syringe!" She snapped at him as she reached into the lap coat.

"Woah, hey there!" Bo grabbed Lauren's wrist. "Come on, he won't follow us," she gave a warning look to Dyson. "Just you and me, ok?" Slowly, Lauren dropped what she was holding, back into the pocket, and shrugged Bo's grip off.

"I'm hungry," she whines.

"We'll get come food on the way," Bo promises as she takes her into her car. Putting her in the seat, she goes to pull the seatbelt only to have Lauren slap her hand furiously away, "Ok, ok I get it, sheesh." Muttering, she walks to the other side and slides into her seat, turning the car on as she pulls her own seatbelt on.

Quickly she began the drive back home only to almost slam on the breaks dangerously as Lauren started removing her clothes.

"What are you doing?" She shouted.

"It's hot in here!" Lauren tugs at the shirt before undoing the seatbelt and climbing over to the backseat. "Hey Bo, how come the back seat has all these books?" She laughed, making a shiver run down Bo's spine, "Oh is that food?" In the rearview mirror, Bo watched a topless Lauren sniff at the package before opening the car door and throwing it out, nearly missing a car with the open door before she pulled it shut.

Shaking her head, Bo grabbed the white singlet off the passenger chair and threw it onto the backseat. "Put it on," she warned.

"Why?" Lauren demanded, sounding like a petulant child as she pouted up at the rearview mirror, crossing her hands under her breasts. Quickly, Bo placed her eyes onto the road and shook her head.

"You're extremely distracting and I don't want to have an accident."

"There are, in the USA, 40000 deaths in car crashes every year suggesting that if you drive the average amount for 50 years, your chances of dying in a car are roughly 1 in 100. Being fae, you'll most likely have around five accidents in your lifetime...if you survive them. Your odds of being killed on a 5-mile bus trip is 500,000,000 to 1." Lauren laughed, "You're more likely to die before me," she sung.

Bo shook her head. "Thank you Doctor scary-fortune."

"Odds of fatally slipping in bath or shower is 2,232 to 1."

"I do not need you to tell me my odds, I need you to be quiet, and relax and let me drive us home."

"I want to go to my house!" Bo ground her teeth and glares at the mirror. "I have a bull in my house." Bo blinked and quickly spun the wheel, narrowly missing the pavement.

"Right, whatever, your house is closer anyway. Will you please be quiet now?"

Flicking her eyes into the rearview mirror, she watched as Lauren found a toy dinosaur (probably picked up by Kenzi) and started playing with it over the seats.

"Inevitable betrayal, nooooo!" Lauren sounded. "Dying, Bo, I'm dying!"

"If you and the dinosaur don't play nice, so help me I'll turn this car around."

"I'm not a child!"

"Then stop acting- look, just be good, or whatever."

Before long, they arrived at the house with Lauren, thankfully, dressed in the singlet as she crawled out the window backwards and skipped up to her apartment. Rubbing her head, Bo quickly called Kenzi and told her where she was and what the situation was as she followed Lauren, who was hovering over a flower bush, and picking up stones and flowers.

"Lauren, lets go-" Lauren thrusted the pebbles in her hand.

"Seven." Bo blinked at the pebbles she had cupped before Lauren came back with leaves and dropped them in, "carbon-dioxide into organic compounds like sugars, using the sun resulting in oxygen."

"Photosynthesis," Bo said, remembering biology. Lauren flicked her forehead, "Ow!"

"No! We can't take photos." She turned around and grabbing the flowers and a handful of soil before dropping them into Bo's hands. "Now we grind them."

"What?"

"Grind." She grabbed Bo's hands and moved them around, rubbing the mixture before shaking her head, "idiot," she muttered shaking her head and dragging Bo to her apartment. Confused, Bo followed as Lauren muttered on about 'reverse Krebs cycle' as she tugged harder on Bo's closed hands.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a key and pushed Bo into the apartment before locking the door behind her.

"I don't..." She shook her blonde hair over her face, squeezing her eyes shut as she pressed the heel of her hands on either side of her head and squeezed. "Think!" She muttered.

Walking around, she grabbed the mortar and pestle and thrust it in Bo's face. Bo stared, confused, before dropping the things in her hand. Lauren nodded and smiled, kissing Bo's lips before pulling away confused. She placed the mortar and pestle down on the table besides the front door and grabbed Bo's face, kissing her again.

Slowly, Bo reached up, grabbed Lauren's head and pulled her away, carefully. "Look, I'm enjoying this...a lot but um..." She trailed off, bitting her lip and Lauren tilted her head and looked at her carefully, before the eyes dropped to her chest. "I don't like the idea of taking advantage of you in this state, I don't. I like you a lot Lauren-"

Leaning forward, Lauren licked Bo's bottom lip, dragging her lips down as she took small licks and bites. Easily, Bo lost her trail of thought. Forgetting, she grabbed Lauren around the waist and pulled her closer, before she shook her head and tore Lauren off her again. Almost instantly regretting as a small whimper came from Lauren.

"Lauren, I can't. This is..." she wanted to say good in so many ways, insane Lauren's tongue was...delicious, "wrong," she ended instead.

Lauren glared, pulling away and shaking her head, a deep growl in her voice. "I give, I give, I give everything! I try, I try hard!" She shouts, anger bursting. Despite what was happening, the anger, especially the snarls and growls, distracted Bo as her own hunger grew. "I just want you to be happy! Happy like..." Her fingers dance in the air as she raises them up.

"Lauren-"

Lauren jumped as Bo reached out. Furiously, she turned around, placing her back to her as she crossed her arms.

"If I were Dyson-"

"Hey, I told you. I'm over Dyson, way over him. It's just that at this moment, you're not acting yourself and, God, as much as I want to..." Bo took in a sharp breath and shook her head, licking her lips.

"I am me!" Lauren shouted before running off. Slowly Bo took a breath and stretched her neck, running her fingers over where Lauren kissed her. The woman was...ineffable. Slowly, she felt a smile tug at her lips. She was, but she was also a danger to herself at the moment. Breathing out a sigh, she followed where Lauren ran off to. In the walls, she could hear the sound of pipes. Perhaps she was taking a shower?

Bo followed the noise and soon found the master bedroom where Lauren's clothes were scattered on the floor. "Nice bed," she murmured, making a note to at one stage, ravage Lauren passionately on it. Or be ravaged, maybe role play where Lauren could be the pirate and-

She was getting ahead of herself again. "Focus," she murmured, biting her tongue as she knocked on the ensuite door. There was no answer. "Lauren?" She called, still no answer, but the shower was definitely on. Pushing the door open again, she called "Lauren?" Once again, still no answer. Taking a breath, she briefly shut her eyes, opened the door and stepped inside the bathroom.

In the large shower, Lauren was huddled naked under the cold water raining down from one of the two shower heads. "Lauren?"

"I can't...I can't think Bo! My head," she presses the heel of her hands to her head and squeezes, "I'm losing it, I can't..." Bo pulled the door open and stepped inside the shower. Quickly, she kneeled down and pulled Lauren into her arms.

"You're freezing, she whispered.

"You're warm." Lauren nuzzled closer. "But you're all wet now. I'm sorry," she closed her eyes and buried herself in Bo's arms. "Not really, I like making you wet."

Bo smiled and lifted an arm up, shutting off the water, before lifting Lauren into her arms and carrying her onto her bed. Lauren shivered as she was placed down, and instead of grabbing a towel, Bo stripped off to her underwear and slid into the bed next to Lauren, pulling her back to her arms.

"He did something to me," Lauren whispered. "Sent me...crazy...and it attacked and I..." Lauren sighed and wrapped an arm around Bo. "I'm scared."

"Lauren," Bo breathed, tilting Lauren's head to look into her eyes. "I will fix this."

"What if you can't?" Lauren replies. "What if...I'm broken, what if..."

"I won't let anyone hurt you Lauren, I won't. I will fix this." Lauren giggled and ran her fingers over Bo's stomach.

"The droplets are like dew, did you go out in the morning and get dew...?" She licked the stomach and laughed, "You don't taste like mountain dew." She licked again, "but you taste nice."

"Stop it!" Bo laughed, struggling as the woman licked her skin again, "Lauren," she sighed, conflicted between hunger and morals. "Lauren, please, can't we just cuddle?" Bo almost laughed, it was very rare for her to ever say something like that, and to Lauren? She moaned as Lauren's tongue ran up before stopping at the bra. Confused, she looked at it before resting head against and sighing.

"I'm horny, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," Bo murmured in reply. "Come on, maybe some sleep will make you feel better. Hey! Don't tug at that."

"They're itchy," Lauren replied before pulling Bo's underwear from her and throwing them out of the bed, finally, she rolled over and grabbed Bo's hand, pulling it around her waist. "I'll sleep only if you do."

"Yes, I will sleep with you...well no, I mean...sleep next to, though I want to..." She closed her eyes and breathed out on Lauren's next. "I will hold you."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author****'****s ****Note:** _I __have __my __charger! __and __my __laptop __is __amazing __*snuggles* __so __I __will __be __updating __all __others __but __still __working __on __this __because, __omg, __this __was __originaly __meant __to __be __crack __not __angst __and __my __heart __aches __as well as the fact that I feel __emotionally __drained __after __writing __this. __So __enjoy...or __not __and __hate __me, __I __swear __I__'__m __trying __to __put __it __on __track __but __the __characters __get __written, __with __a __mind __of __their __own, __and __it__'__s __so __damn __juicy! __Hopefully the chapter __will __be __longer __next time, __but __adding __to __it, __I __think, __would __take __away __from __it._

Slowly, Bo awoke. Reaching out a hand, she noticed that the bed was damp and cold. Lifting her head up, she looked around the empty room. "Lauren?" At no answer she threw the covers off, "Damn it." Quickly, she threw on her clothes and ran fingers through her hair messed hair as she walked into the hall. "Lauren?"

In the lounge room, Lauren was hanging upside down on what appeared to be one of the beams that ran from one wall to another.

"Woah, hey there batgirl, I don't think that's exactly safe."

Lauren stared at her and swung down, hanging from her hands as she swung her feet. "You fell asleep."

"Yes, we agreed on the sleeping, remember?" Lauren shook her head furiously.

"No, no, no. You feel _asleep_." Dropping onto the ground she grabbed Bo's head and pressed her forehead against hers, "asleep, you feel asleep, you're not awake." Bo struggled in her grasp. At the struggle, Lauren's squeezed tighter, pleading for Bo to realize. "Bo, run."

"You're hurting me."

"You're not awake!" Bo pulled away, hurt as she stared at Lauren.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She rubbed her head, "You don't attack people, Lauren, you..." she swayed on the spot and grabbed her neck, pulling out the syringe. "What the hell," she breathed looking at it.

"You're not awake. Run, you were supposed to...not stay..." Lauren whispered turning around as she tapped her fingers on her crossed arms, "awake. You need to be awake. No not awake, what's the word..." She shook her head and stared at Bo. "I forgot the word. Not awake...you're..." Bo collapsed onto her knees dizzily. Reaching out, she grabbed the couch's arm.

Slowly, Lauren walked over and cupped her face, kissing her forehead. Her lips murmured something as she pulled her face away, looking at Bo's eyes. Unable to hear, Bo's eyes rolled back.

Muttering a series of chemical elements and their atomic structures, Lauren struggled away and walked around, hitting the palms of her hands together before hitting her head.

Sitting down besides the collapsed Bo, she struggled to find Bo's phone before pulling it out and dialing a number. Finished dialing, she bit her tongue, walked around and grabbed a notepad and pen, scribbling on it. "You're not supposed to be here!" She bursted out before going back to quiet.

Frustrated, unable to get the right picture, she threw the pen away and grabbed a pencil. Lauren bit the end of the pencil off and spat it out before drawing on the piece of paper again. "26, 8, 4, D," she muttered walking around. Breathing out a sigh, she walked around and went into the cupboard, laughing as she pulled out a new syringe, filling it with an odd substance and crawling over to Bo.

Stretching her arm out, she tapped at a vein, "knock, knock," she whispered. She tapped it twice again, "Who's there?" Then twice more, "Little Pig, little pig, let me come in." Immediately she stuck the syringe in. Her eyes rolled back and a deep moaned filled her lungs and released before she looked down at the unconscious Bo.

"Awake, you're not awake," she whispered. In her eyes, Lauren calmed down a moment, her sanity hazing over her eyes, before panic flickered in the. "Oh god Bo, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." She pulled out the needle from her arm and threw it away. Terror shaking her limbs, she pulled Bo's head into her lap. "Bo, you have to wake up," she murmured, brushing the brown hair away. "Bo!" She shouted. Placing her head back down, Lauren placed her ear to Bo's heart.

The heartbeat wasn't there to her hear. Panicking, Lauren turned around, desperately looking for an answer before she took a deep breath. Her mind reverted to her early days, when she was drilled the first aid course into her mind like it was the alphabet.

Gently, she lifted Bo's chin with one hand and tilted the forehead back. In all the calm she could gather, she gave two short breaths into Bo's mouth before beginning chest compressions. Panic slid inside of her dangerously as she began repeating the cycle again. Briefly she pulled away and slapped Bo's face. "Come on Bo," she begged, "please. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Bo remained silent and still on the floor. Sobbing, Lauren grabbed her in hysteria. "Bo, you have to wake up!" She demanded, "I can't...I can't do this without you!" She slammed a hand down on the chest and felt her body crumble. "Bo, I can't remain sane for long, the drug will wear off. I need you to wake up, I need you wake up!" She hit her again, desperation clawing inside of her. "Bo!" She gave two more breaths of air before pulling away, shuddering, unable to function properly.

Her hands shook as she tried to do the compressions before she gave up and curled in on herself.

Bo gasped, throwing Lauren backwards in fright before relief flooded through her. Waking, Bo arched her body in pain. Involuntarily feeling her eyes open as she coughed at the oxygen and rolled over, clutching her body.

Crying, Lauren looked down as she wiped at her face, "Bo, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can't. It's wearing off, Bo, Bo listen to me, listen! You have to leave, I'm not safe. I'm not...they're inside of me, inside my head and I can't hear, I can't think."

Confused, sore, and breathing in air, Bo sat up and stared at the crying Lauren. Grabbing her face she looked at her, "what...?" she asked tiredly.

"They...they're...inside my head," Lauren sobbed. "I can hear them, Bo." She grabbed Bo's wrists, twisting her hands around them, "Bo, kill me, please." Tears streaming down her face. Immediately Bo pulled away. Shaking her head defiantly, Lauren watched as Bo's face twisted, rejecting her words. "No!" she shrieked hysterically, "you have to kill me, they want me to...Bo, I can't stop it, I can't. It's getting worse."

"You're-"

"No, it's not just the sanity, look at me, look!" She held Bo's head, forcing her to look directly into her eyes. "Look at me," licking her lips nervously, Lauren's closed her eyes as her hands began to shake. "I was attacked in the lab, I can't...speak," she spat out. Her eyes open and she stared at Bo. "I remember Dyson coming and I remember...Bo I can't think, there are _things_ in my head, and all I can feel is emotions, I can't see, I'm blind. I just, I hear you and I then I can see and..." she trailed off, shutting her eyes as the voices began to grow louder in hear head.

Terrified, Bo watched as sweat dampened Lauren's head, "Lauren, what do I do?"

"I'm scared Bo, I'm scared. They want me to..." her lips struggled as she internally fought for the words. Panting for breath she gave up. Uncertain about what to do, Bo pulled Lauren into her arms. Feeling her shake in her grasp. **"**Moire," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Lauren-"

"No, Bo, please, please." She grabbed Bo's head and kissed her lips. "Please, kill me."

"Lauren, you're not in the right mind!" She said, "You're crazy and you're scaring me." Furiously Lauren struggled in her grasp and pulled away, standing up. "Lauren!" The doctor stumbled, and looked around the room as she clutched her stomach.

"Seven..." she whispered. "Seven, seven..." She stumbled and grabbed something.

Bo, on the ground, struggled to get up and follow Lauren. Body drained, and hungry, she watched Lauren on her hands and knees digging through things on the ground. Crawling, she pushed all her energy into getting over to Lauren as fear clouded her thoughts. "Lauren," she called again.

"Go away!" Lauren barked. Eyes wide and unblinking she glared at Bo, all sanity lost again. Bo dragged herself over, focusing her energy carefully into each movement, fumbling to hold herself up. Collapsing near Lauren, she grabbed the glass object and with all her strength, smashed it. "You can't, can't, can't do that!" Lauren screamed at her.

Exhausted, Bo grabbed Lauren and pulled weakly at her. "You have to..." she whispered, her eyes fluttering shut.

"No, no, I can hear..."

Near her, she heard Lauren's door kicked open and people burst in. Someone pulled her away as she meekly begged. In her ears, she could hear Lauren screaming furiously as she was lifted. "Bo," someone whispered. Her eyes refused to open, but she clawed at her voice to speak.

"Save her," Bo replied, before giving into the darkness.

Lauren screamed, escaping the person's grip as she clawed at them. Dropped to the ground as the person groaned, she ran for the door before Dyson grabbed her. Hale, realizing what was happening, whistled and watched as Lauren went still and relaxed.

"What the happened to the Doc?" Hale asked as the doctor is question, swayed on her feet.

"Erinyes scratch," Dyson replied. "The Fates have a lot to answer for."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author****'****s****Note:** _Thank__you__to__the__lovely__readers,__reviewers,__subscribers__etc.__If__you__have__any__questions,__I__'__m__all__ears.__I__'__ve__been__trying__to__reply__to__all__reviews__via__pm,__as__the__ "__reply__" __button__on__my__email__notifications__of__reviews__doesn__'__t__seem__to__work.__So,__sorry__if__I__'__ve__missed__you__in__reply!__But__I__am__thankful._

_Now, onwards to the story_

She awoke. Her brown eyes opened, looking up at the strange ceiling as she tried to remember where she was. Nauseous, Bo sat up before Kenzi jumped beside her, awakening at Bo's movements.

"Bo-bo," she heard, worry cracking through the voice, "hey, how are you?" Bo turned her head and stared at Kenzi who seemed to be keeping an arms length away.

"Kenzi?" Kenzi threw her arms around Bo's neck at her name, drawing on her inner-strength not to cry as Bo slowly wrapped her arms back. In her arms, Bo heard Kenzi sniffle. Regardless of the fact that the hug was painful, Bo was aware of the relief that was flooding through Kenzi. For a long while, it'd been touch-and-go with Bo, no one had been certain if she'd wake-up. Immediately, upon Lauren bringing her back to life, she should have fed but...instead the poison had slid further into her organs. The fae doctor warned Kenzi that Bo may never awake.

Rapidly, Kenzi relayed the information and watched as Bo tried to climb out of the bed, "Oh no, nah-uh. You have to stay, then feed, then you come home for some R and R," she told her. "Doc said-"

"Lauren?"

Kenzi froze and shook her head. "No, another doctor, a fae I think. He didn't like me being here but Dyson forced his opinion to change," bitterly Kenzi smiled, but behind her eyes, Bo could see something. "You have to stay."

Bo shook her head. "No, Lauren..."

Kenzi stretched her fingers nervously, watching them shake as she tried to articulate herself. Bo froze and waited as her best friend tried to breath. Finally, Kenzi looked up at her with wide blue eyes and fear cracked inside of her, "Bo...Lauren's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here, she's at a human hospital?"

"She was..." Kenzi licked her lips nervously and squeezed her eyes shut, "she was taken to a hospital for medical attention and they put her into a coma to keep herself safe from herself and others...but, somehow she got taken. She was there and then a doctor went into her room and she wasn't." She twisted her fingers and looked into Bo's eyes with all the sympathy she had, "Dyson and Hale are looking into it, but Bo...I don't think she's coming back."

Bo sat up and glared, "No, I will find her." Kenzi grabbed her best friend's shoulders and forced her back into the bed.

"Right now you're about as helpful a frail old woman!" Kenzi shouted, "Please Bo, just...wait ok? Wait until you're at least better before you run off looking for her." Slowly, Bo saw reason and nodded, sliding back into the bed.

Near her, a clock ticked as the silence was held between them in the quiet room. "What do you mean Lauren went missing?" Bo asked softly. Emotionally, she was hurt and scared. Lauren wasn't in the right mind, she was crazy, suicidal...cursed. She had to fix it, find out what's wrong.

"Dyson put someone on her door, not a fae though, the Ash..." Kenzi frowned, her brow pinching, "he's a dick, a big stinking pile of fae poop, dick." Bo laughed at her words. Comforted by the fact that Kenzi was still making jokes, if she wasn't then Bo probably would have made a run for it as soon as she awoke. "But when a doctor went in to check on her, the room was empty, and I don't mean that her bed was, I mean that they took the bed and all the equipment with it. It's crazy, the human's are at a loss of words, hell, even the fae are a bit."

Bo frowned and sat up. "Who would want to take Lauren?"

Kenzi shrugged and fiddled with the IV tube, "Dyson mentioned something about the Fates," Kenzi reached to the bedside table and handed Bo the book. "I knew that no matter what, you'd go after Lauren, so I did some research while you were...out." Curling up into the chair, Kenzi hugged her knees to her chest, "There's a lot of information on them, but most of it is bullshit." Grabbing a piece of paper, she handed that over with the book. "There's all the information I could find in a somewhat condensed form. I couldn't sleep," she laughed but the sound echoed painfully in her ears.

Bo's eyes scanned over the piece of paper, before a grin tugged at her lips, "you must have been pretty bored if you did this," she joked.

Kenzi's expression faded to sombrely, "Bo, you were dying. I thought..." she shook her head and grabbed the succubus' hand, "don't you _ever_ do that to me again." Softly, Bo smiled and squeezed Kenzi's hand.

"I can't promise that Kenzi."

"Well try, because so help me, I'll drag your ass back to the living world and kill you myself if you do that to me again!" Bo laughed, sniffing at the clouded emotions inside of her before she nodded.

"Back at you," Bo smiled. "Now, can you get a doctor in here, I ah...have something connected to me where I don't want things to be connected." Kenzi grinned.

"Well it was either that or a diaper," she joked. "Yep, I'll go get the doc. But he's kind of a dick, not like...whatever the Ash's name is-"

"Lachlan."

"Yeah, that." Kenzi jumped out the chair and walked to the doorway before freezing, "I'm glad you're ok," she whispered. As soon as she was out of the room, door shut behind her, Bo disconnected herself completely from everything and pulled herself off the bed. Shaky on her feet, she felt the deep, primal hunger growing inside of her.

"Holy crap I need a happy meal," she whispered before letting go of the bed she was leaning on. Stumbling over to the doorway, she looked around before finding her target, a fae who seemed to be visiting. Walking down the hall, she tapped on the woman's shoulder, and smiled and the auburn woman turned to face her. "Hi, I'm looking for a doctor-"

"I can't help you," the woman said before moving away. Bo grabbed her arm, releasing endorphins. At the release, the woman paused and stared hungrily at Bo.

"Are you sure you can't help?" The woman's face contorted, arousal filling her features. Grinning, Bo dragged her to the closest bathroom before anyone noticed.

It didn't take long. Hungrily, she fed until she knocked the woman out, before proceeding to steal the woman's clothes. Finished, she turned and looked into the mirror. "Gah!" She almost screamed in horror, "I look like I _am_dead," she muttered as she trailed fingers over her gaunt features. "Guess I'll have to feed again later."

Still hungry, Bo pulled the jacket tighter onto herself, adjusting the too small shoulders as best she could, before she slipped through the doorway of the bathroom, and then out of the light fae territory. Kenzi was going to be pissed when she found out, and then she'd probably call Dyson, if it wasn't as obvious as to where she was going.

She'd probably still call Dyson.

By the hour, Bo found herself at the bar. Upon walking in, the familiar scent of everything washed over before she turned and looked at the bar its self, to see Trick staring at her. "I just got off the phone with Kenzi," he told her. "You've got the girl worried and she's calling Dyson next."

"You can tell her I was here, and that I'll be back home tonight." Trick stared and breathed out a sigh, nodding.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

Bo, stone-faced, slowly walked over to Trick and lent over the bar. "The Fates," she all but demanded. Instantly, Trick tensed and walked over to the other side of the bar, shaking his head as he served a patron.

"I don't know-"

"Cut the crap, Trick. Lauren was cursed and taken by the Fates, Kenzi told me." Trick huffed, muttering darkly under his breath. "Just tell me what you know and give me an address or a freaking phone number to contact them, I don't care. You know that regardless of if you tell me or not, I'll find them," she told him. Trick's jaw grounded together in disapproval. As much as Bo was right, he didn't like the situation at all.

"The Fates are dangerous, Bo. Messing with them..." He trailed off, making his point.

"I know. Messing with the fae alone is dangerous enough." Trick stared at her solemnly.

"Not like this, trust me. If they do have Lauren, if they're holding her for some bizarre reason, Bo, you won't get her back." Bo glared, determination written on her face, "this isn't like anything else, you don't know who you're messing with. I pray for your sake and Lauren's, that they don't have her."

"They drove her insane, Trick. Whoever is holding her must have, why else would they take her right? But..." Bo trailed off, remember what happened in detail, "she held on to some shred of sanity, somehow. I wouldn't be alive if she didn't." Bo paused to think, her mind working through what she knew to bring forth a plausible hypothesis, "they were using her to kill me, I don't understand why, but they were using her because they knew I cared about her and she was one of the few people that could get close to me."

"Why would someone be trying to kill you?" Bo raised an eyebrow at him and Trick laughed darkly, "Never mind then."

"But if it is...the Fates...then why use Lauren in the first place? Why not Kenzi, she could have been driven insane and killed me before anyone came and realised what had happened. Driving Lauren insane, in light fae territory? It doesn't make sense." Bo shook her head and pushed of the table. "I need to talk to them, scrounge some information or _something_ to understand what's going on."

Trick, holding onto the information he knew, looked at Bo with a masked expression of worry, "just be polite, find out as much as you can and come back to work on a plan, that's all that I can offer." He then handed over the piece of paper, holding a pencil written address written on it. "Bo, please, I can't emphasis it enough, be polite to them."

"Thank you, Trick."

"Don't thank me yet, you might not get anywhere with them. They don't like to talk about their business." Bo nodded and looked over the piece of paper again, her mind working over the information as she stepped back outside the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

It only took a brief moment, on arriving, for Bo to realize what Trick had done. Shaking her head furiously, Bo glared at the warehouse. She heard the car pull up behind her as fury burned inside, twisting at her guts. "I'm going to kill him," she hissed before stepping out the car, slamming the door behind her.

Turning she watched Hale and Dyson step out from their car and slowly walk over.

"Bo, it's for your own good."

With the wrath coursing its way through her veins, she felt herself step forward, ready to attack, but in her heart, she knew Dyson was right, hell she could feel her body aching for sleep and a good feed. Stubborn, she kept her expression and posture ready to attack as they walked over. The closer they moved towards her, the more stupid she felt. Attacking Dyson and Hale would accomplish nothing, if anything, it would result in more problems for her, and as much as she hated to admit it, it wasn't like they'd actually done anything wrong.

Bitting off her pride, she backed down and lent on the side of the car, agitated and sore. "Tell me everything," she snapped at them.

Letting out a sniff, Dyson focused his eyes on Bo, measuring her up before he agreed. "You and Lauren were bad when we found you-"

"How _did_ you find me? I've been going over it in my head but it didn't make sense as to why you you came to Lauren's, and how you even knew we were there in the first place." Dyson let out a chuckle.

"We knew you didn't go back to yours because Kenzi rang shortly afterwards, telling Hale where you went." Bo nodded, "Finding you...Lauren must have held onto some sanity in her craze or perhaps she didn't realize what she was doing. Somehow though, she rang me through your phone. I was about to hang up when I heard Lauren screaming and then her insanity shifted and turned into lucid hysteria. It became somewhat obvious as to what happened." Bo nodded.

"She put a syringe in my neck, and she kept screaming for me to _wake-up_. It was weird." Bo shook her head, focusing her thoughts. "What happened after you found us?"

"Hale took you and I took Lauren to the closet hospital, I couldn't contain her and I needed them to at least temporarily put her to sleep." Dyson shook his head as he remembered the event. "I put a guard on her door and when to talk to the Ash to relay what happened...after that, I got a phone call about what happened."

Bo waited for him to continue, only to realize that Dyson had reached the end of his story, "what? Did you check it out, get a sniff and go all hound dog to see if you could find out what happened?" Bo asked.

"The Ash-"

"Screw the Ash, this is Lauren!" she shouted. "She's done so much for us, for you and the fae!" Hale laughed.

"Succubus, you have to wait and listen before you interrupt, Dyson's on it."

"Bo, the Ash already sent for people to look around, myself included. If you'd listen, you'd realize that the Ash does notice Lauren's...help." Bo's fingers tensed before relaxing. The Ash was looking for Lauren, if only barely, but he couldn't cross territories like she could. Relaxing, she nodded.

"You're right."

Dyson frowned. "About what?"

"Obviously I'm not in the right health and I should go back to club house, get some R and R and then we will try to figure this all out." Dyson growled. "What? Not a good enough plan? Should I, I dunno, consult with a specialist first?" She snapped.

"You're lying."

Bo's jaw tightened as she glared at him, "And when did you become a know-it-all about me? Look, I can't just _sit_ around while Lauren has..." she trailed off, her mind filling with horrible things that could be happening to Lauren right at this moment as she argued with Dyson. "The Morrigan would know something," she whispered.

"And at what price, Bo?"

"Does it matter? I'll figure it out later! All that matters now is getting Lauren safe. Wouldn't you do the same for Ciara?" Again Dyson growled before stiffly nodding. "I know you can't come with me, but I will go home first and...rejuvenate or whatever." Dizzily she swayed briefly as the adrenaline wore off.

Dyson grabbed her as she tripped, "I'll take you back and get someone to pick up the car. Do you need to feed?"

"No," she lied. "I just need to sleep." Disbelieving her, Dyson helped her into the car but followed her wishes, and took her back to the club house, dropping her off to a pissed, but grateful Kenzi.

"Who the hell do you think you are? The Fae Queen?" She shouted at Bo, "not two minutes after you promise not to die, you go off and do something stupid and risky!" She shook her head, placing a hand around Bo's waist, and placing Bo's arm around her neck as she helped her inside, "Bo, we'll figure it all out, we will, I promise."

"I can't lose her, Kenzi."

"Yeah I know, if it were me-"

"I wouldn't have stopped looking until I collapsed," Bo finished for her. Kenzi paused, and smiled to herself before continuing. "Later we'll need to go out," she murmured, "I need more..." Kenzi nodded and helped her into bed. Pulling off the woman's shoes and throwing blankets over her.

"I will go poke around through my contacts for any information, and I'll ring up Hale and Trick to see if they know anything new."

"I just talked to Hale," she murmured.

"Yeah, but you probably weren't asking the right questions, and who knows things could have changed by the time he gets back to the work force or whatever."

"You rock, Kenz," Bo murmured, watching as Kenzi smiled.

"I know," she said before taking her leave.

Quietly, Bo thought over of what she needed to do, planning a way to visit the Morrigan and demand questions - right now she'd even talk to Vex or call up any favors she had with any of the fae she'd helped through the past year and a bit.

Her mind worked over why someone would do something so crudely to Lauren, before eventually, exhaustion grabbed hold of her and she slipped asleep, losing her trail of thought before it reached the answer.

Downstairs, Kenzi paced before picking up the phone and calling Trick, moments passed as the Blood King talked to her before Kenzi snapped, "Trick, she's not going to give up. Yes I know...no I can't stop her, to be honest I think she likes Lauren a lot, a whole lot more then we assumed. And I knew she wasn't going to stop looking for her because she's that kind of kind hearted, perfect person, but I didn't think she'd run off." Breathing out a sigh, she listened. "How? You know what, she's going to figure it out and she's going to be pissed, at you, me, Dyson...I think we should tell her about the- I don't like keeping secrets from her, it's worse then what the ash-hole did, and she'd never do that to me. Keep secrets that is...and what the - you know what I mean!"

The phone conversation went on for a few minutes before she hung up. Breathing in sharply, Kenzi stared at the phone, and shook her head. A day, Trick begged her to wait a day. Well, she could explain it to Bo tomorrow and hope to God the woman understood. If not, then she'd just have to try harder to fix the relationship.

But already it was eating her up inside. Constantly reminding herself that telling Bo, in her state now, would probably get the woman killed instead of saving her, was the only thing stopping Kenzi as she paced around frustrated.

Bo was family, more then that sometimes, she felt. Bo and her...Bo was her best friend in the entire world, nothing compared. Bo was her family utterly and completely.

And she kept that mantra in her head as she reasoned with herself.

Even though, she may not like the Doc, Lauren had been...good for her Bo. If at times, a little toxic and something Kenzi held a grudge against her, but at the very least, she had proven she could be trusted.

Though the woman broke Bo's heart - trying to protect her.

Like Kenzi was doing now. "Well shit."

Shaking her head. She picked up her phone again and called Hale, asking if he'd learnt anything new on the situation.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, it's short and I'm sorry. Also, I just wanted to let you know that post Tuesday there won't be _any_ updates for two weeks as I'm staying with my sick Nanna who has no internet access - which also means I'm going to fall behind on Lost Girl T_T but only for a single week or I'll scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren bowed, staring at his feet. Protocol, she reminded herself, she had to keep to protocol. Right now, he had complete control over her. After all it was his toxins in her body that made her this way. At a single thought he could drive her insane, literally. He had complete control, and it terrified her.

She should have known when they'd first met that he wasn't who he said he was, but he'd come to lab, and getting there should have been close to impossible if you didn't have permission from the new Ash.

Suddenly, he tugged at the chain of the collar, and she fell onto her hands and knees. She hated him, abhorred his entire existence, but there was nothing she could do. There was nothing the light could do either. All she had was the simple hope that maybe, just maybe, Bo would somehow pull one of her tricks and get her out.

"Have you been good my pet?" He asked, words greasier then take-out.

"I've been trying," she all but hissed. "But I don't have the right tools or equipment." The collar was tightened around her neck, her air cut off as she stared at his face, trying to keep as calm as possible.

The man fed off chaos and insanity but he was hungry and she wasn't giving him enough. When he removed the insanity curse and told her what she wanted, immediately she agreed, not because she wanted to do it, but because he promised her sanity and at that moment, she was so desperately clinging to any shred she had that the relief was evident.

She hadn't realized until he'd placed her in the lab and left her alone, that what he was asking for was biological warfare on the fae.

So she feigned it impossible, of course she knew she had the resources to make what he asked for, but it'd be difficult, time consuming. She just hoped that he wasn't invested in the sciences enough to realize.

The collar released and she grabbed a breath desperately before she slowly sat up, onto her knees. Placing the mask of calm over her face, she internally, attempted to pull inner peace inside and block him from his food. He could taste her emotions, and as he darted out a tongue and licked his thin lips, she knew she wasn't kidding him or herself.

"Doctor Lauren Lewis," he jumped off, out of the cold, iron throne and walked over to her. His hand stroked her face. She felt it twitch and crawl with repulsion as she kept her eyes steady on the throne. "If you're not good for this, then what are you good for?"

She felt insanity creeping in her head, but she remained firm as the hollowness inside her grew. A single tear spilt out of her eye, but she refused to acknowledge the hot tear on her face.

'_Bo_,' she reminded herself '_Bo_ will _come.__'_

He kissed her forehead, and she shut her eyes. Her jaw cramped and her eyes blurred when she opened them again. She was in pain but she couldn't do anything about it. "I'll try again, with what I have," she whispered. "I'll try harder."

"You're a good human," he patted her head and watched as her shoulders fell in defeat. "Now, go run off. I don't want to see your mutt face here anymore." She stood up, felt the chain handed to one of his followers, and then followed the instant yank back into the lab as she stumbled to keep up. Only there in the small lab was she alone, allowed to cry briefly without judgement.

She could create something to kill herself, sometime to...but he'd just bring in someone else, and who's to say they'd be strong enough to survive, to not kill them. Who's to say they wouldn't kill more people by accident? No, it'd be selfish and weak to do anything but what she planned.

And she wasn't the only one here.

"Lauren!" she shouted. Lauren bent down and picked up the little girl into her arms. Little six-year-old Ava was the daughter to the previous scientist, but if her captor's words meant anything aside from subtle threats, it was implied that the little girl was the result of an unwanted consort.

But she was good, quiet and happy enough to just watch Lauren and walk around in a lab coat too big for her as she played with the magnifying glass.

Usually she spent time in a cell with a bathroom and a bed, and kept herself preoccupied either in the green house she was allowed to sit in, or the library. A magnifying glass was the closet thing she'd ever had to a toy.

Lauren had seen her the first day and offered to look after her, begging for some human contact as it helped her to work to her best. She went on about talking a loud and having someone listen before her captor waved his hand, muttering that he really didn't care what happened as long as she got the job done.

Placing Ava on the table, Lauren smiled. "Do you remember what you learnt yesterday?" She asked.

"Human have twenty-three pairs of chromosomes and fae has...twenty-eight pairs?"

Lauren smiled, "close, the one we were studying yesterday had twenty-eight pairs, but different fae have different numbers." Ava sulked at the wrong answer before Lauren handed her the stethoscope. "Today though, we'll learn about the heart." She adjusted the stethoscope in Ava's ears before placing it on her own heart.

"I can hear your heartbeat!" she said.

"A human heart usually beats at 60-90 beats per minute," she began. Lauren went on from there, explaining the heart to the curious child before she went back to work on the virus.

Somehow she had to think of a way to create something that affected the fae momentarily. Something that would give him enough time to think she'd accomplished what he'd asked, and that as the tricky part. There were too many variables that would need to be altered. Creating the weapon was easy, theoretically she knew how to, but creating one that only affected for a certain amount of time with enough of an affect persuade her captor?

That was difficult.

There was also the chance that he'd keep her captive even after promising, or perhaps he'd just outright kill her.

Quietly she worked, creating a minor version of the toxin to show him. Showing that she had an idea, that at the least, would keep her alive for a while longer.

However, if she got carried away and manipulated the strands of the virus too much...

Lauren sighed. She was a healer, a scientist with a healthy curiosity. She didn't create biological weapons, she studied them and worked out how to reverse the effects. She was losing herself, losing what she stood for.

"Lauren." She pulled away from the microscope and turned to Ava. "Did you mean what you promised?"

"What did I promise?" She asked.

"That you won't let the bad man get me." Lauren's expression turned soft as she looked at the vulnerable Ava, fiddling with her stethoscope. "I don't want any more scars," she whispered. "I don't want any more needles." Lauren frowned at her.

"What do you mean needles?" She asked, curiosity sharp in her voice. Ava dropped the stethoscope in her lap and pulled up her long sleeve. Down her arm was a range of different needle marks. Lauren took the arm and ran her fingers over them before she looked at Ava's eyes.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a penlight and flicked them over Ava's eyes. She hadn't noticed, which was unusual, usually she noticed things like this.

"You're not human," she whispered, but the girl didn't appear to be a fae either.

"Mama said I was an abomination." Lauren ducked her head down, licking her lips nervously as she repressed her anger for the previous scientist.

"Ava, you listen to me ok? You're not an abomination, you're special, unique." Ava smiled softly. "I promise you that somehow we'll get out of here, ok?"

"You're really pretty," Ava stated suddenly, "I hope Bo finds us." Lauren blinked, her eyes going wide before narrowing.

"I've never talked about Bo."

"No, but you think about her all the time. She's really pretty too."

"Can you read minds?"

"I can't read, I see pictures and hear words sometimes...mostly I just feel that you're sad a lot and you hurt, but sometimes when you're really sad, I can see pictures," Ava told her. "It's like a movie, but sometimes it's really fast and I can't tell what's happening. That's why I'm here, Alec likes to put me in a room with his prisoners and hear what they're thinking, usually they're just remembering their family and saying goodbye and they hurt a lot."

Lauren's heart pulled, a maternal instinct inside of her wanted to reach out and hold Ava in her arms and protect her from the world. A little girl didn't deserve what she had gone through.

"I promise," she whispered, "I promise to fix this, and keep you safe, Bo will come for us."

"Alec wants her dead. He tried to get you to kill her didn't he?" Lauren's jaw tightened before she nodded stiffly. "I heard him talking about her, she's very powerful. There's a prophecy about her in the Keep."


End file.
